


Let Me Grow Old Soon

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, No plot just fluff, Polyamory, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers, Third Gym, Writing Soulmate AU, a dash of angst because it’s me, an attempt at cannon was made, so fluffy my soul was saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: A soulmate au where all the different types of soulmate bonds/markers exist. Akaashi finds that he has more than one soulmate.





	Let Me Grow Old Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanUiAgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanUiAgi/gifts).



> For my wife, my love, my world. If this gives you so much as half a second of joy, then it’s perfect in my eyes, just like you. Happy belated birthday, my love. May we spend many more together.
> 
> I’m a mad scientist and I mixed the soulmate au’s. :3
> 
> Also, I’m not used to writing Tsukki and until recently I didn’t much care for him, so sorry if his character is a bit off or awkward.

Keiji had known of his soulmate before he even knew how to read. Strange markings had shown up on his skin one day. He’d noticed them while he was playing and was even more startled to see more markings forming in front of his eyes. Terrified with tears streaming down his face, he’d sought out his mother. She’d grinned and picked him up when she saw.

“Keiji, your soulmate is sharing with you. Do you know what a soulmate is? That’s the one person you’ll spend your life with, like me and papa. Do you want to know what it says?”

Keiji nods tentatively while wiping tears from his face before holding his arm out to his mother for examination.

“Oooh. It looks like you have some drawings too. This is a cat and over here is a volleyball. This one says Kenma. Maybe Kenma is the name of your soulmate?” Keiji’s mother tilts her head in thought. “When you learn to write you can write back to them. Do you want to do that?”

Keiji pulls his arm back shyly and covers it. “Why d-does my s-soulmate know how to write and I don’t?”

“Your soulmate is probably older than you, that’s all.” Keiji’s mother gives him a warm smile. “It doesn’t look like much older though. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Mm. What’s volleyball?”

Keiji’s unknown soulmate introduced him to a love of volleyball. They remained unnamed. It turns out their best friend was named Kenma. Neither Keiji nor his soulmate had ever thought to exchange names until later in life. Even then, they both decided against it for the time being. They did speak on a fairly regular basis, however. It was little things. How their day way, a new anime, volleyball, school. Keiji found his soulmate was intelligent and it made him proud to have someone that would match his own intellectual personality even though they seemed to be a bit silly at times.

The red string wrapped around his ring finger didn’t come until a few years later.

By that time, Keiji had learned that in the world there were many different kinds of ways soulmates identified each other. Writing on skin, red strings, timers, seeing color for the first time, Hanahaki’s, first words imprinted on skin. They all existed in the world much like personality types. There were some who also didn’t have soulmate identifiers. Those who didn’t have any were said to not have a soulmate. It was a comfort for Keiji to have not one, but two identifiers for his soulmate.

But it was also unprecedented.

When he first saw the string, he wasn’t terrified. Not like when the words had first appeared. He’d learned about all the different ways soulmates could be bonded before. He knew that unlike writing on skin that the red string didn’t appear until between the ages of eight and eleven as long as both soulmates were alive at the time. If one was tremendously younger, it wouldn’t appear until both had reached that age.

The first free afternoon he had, Keiji tried following the string. No matter how far he got, he never seemed to find the person at the other end. He never asked his soulmate about it. He wanted to find them and surprise them.

A part of him also knew that it wasn’t normal to have two soulmate identifiers.

He kept it secret. He convinced himself that it was normal. That he just had one more asset in finding the only person he’d spend the rest of his life with.

By the time Keiji was fifteen, he still hadn’t asked his soulmate their name, what high school they went to, or found an end to the red string. Keiji did know now that his soulmate was only one year older and was still volleyball obsessed. They gloated over their volleyball team in Tokyo. Keiji also lived in Tokyo and toured many high schools in hopes he might get closer to finding the end of the string.

He found a lead at Fukurodani Academy. It was a powerhouse school in both academics and volleyball. Not only was it alluring in those respects, during the entire tour the red string tugged at his finger, as if begging him to follow it.

Curious, after the tour was over, Keiji snuck back onto campus and followed the string. Sneaking around, he found his way to a gym. The door was closed, but Keiji could hear a team of boys yelling things like “nice receive” and “don’t mind”. Volleyball terms. There was a particularly loud yell for a set and Keiji could feel the string tug again. There was a resounding thunderclap of the ball hitting the floor along with cheering.

“What’s wrong, Bokuto? You hurt your delicate hand on that spike?” One of the boys teased. At the name Bokuto, Keiji felt his heart speed up and the string tug again.

“Haha! No way, man! I think my soulmate is thinking about me again is all! My string is tugging like crazy today! They must really love me!”

“Oh yeah? Maybe they’re close by? They were doing tours today.”

“Whaaaaaat? You really think so?”

There’s a clattering inside the gym and the tugging on Keiji’s finger tightens again. Before he knows it, he’s running away from the gym and out of sight. He hears the gym door being thrown open even though it’s in the distance already and keeps running until he makes it to the station, gasping for breath.

He’s not ready to meet his soulmate, but he knows where he is and what his name is now. Bokuto-san at Fukurodani Academy.

Passing the entrance exam for Fukurodani Academy is a breeze for Keiji. He doesn’t tell his soulmate what high school he chose, but he does hint they may meet soon. His soulmate is enthusiastic and keeps Keiji up most of the night before school starts asking questions that Keiji gives no answer to. Keiji berates his soulmate to wash the writing off before school tomorrow.

The next day, Keiji is so nervous he fears he’s going to vomit before he even gets to school. His legs feel weak and his heart won’t stop beating so fast. He does his best to pay attention to class and his surroundings instead of ditching and following the red string. He feels like he gets closer while exploring during his lunch break, but Fukurodani is huge and he runs out of time before he finds the end. He considers skipping the rest of classes for the day. His teachers would probably forgive him since it is soulmate related, but it still doesn’t sit right with Keiji. He decides a few more hours of waiting won’t kill him after he’s waited a year to come back to Fukurodani to meet his soulmate. He’s certain his soulmate will be in the volleyball gym after classes are over anyway.

After class, Keiji makes his way to the volleyball gym, club application in hand and neatly filled out. When he enters, he’s greeted by a bunch of friendly guys and feels quickly at home with them. Except for one thing.

There’s no one with a red string.

Keiji’s irritated and disappointed, especially since he still feels his string tugging, daring to yank his finger off. He tugs at it distractedly, in hopes to send a silent message to his soulmate letting them know he’s near and waiting for them.

“Well, that’s all the introductions Akaashi.” The team captain finishes. Keiji stopped listening the second he realized his soulmate wasn’t there anymore. He feared maybe his soulmate had graduated, but that couldn’t be right. If he had then Keiji’s string wouldn’t be pulling so tight on his finger.

“You forgot about Bokuto, captain.” One of the other players piped up. A blond boy who looked like a fox.

Keiji’s heart started thundering and he looked toward the blond boy who had spoken.

“Ugh.” The captain rubbed his face in frustration. “You’re right. I don’t know how I forgot about that loud annoying owl. Where the hell is he anyway? Why is he late?”

“He wouldn’t stop fidgeting in class. Kept saying he could _feel_ his soulmate nearby. Sensei is probably still yelling at him.”

Keiji felt a small smile form at the corner of his lips. He tugged at his string again. His soulmate would be here. Everything was okay. He didn’t miss him.

They started a light practice without Bokuto-san. Keiji was grateful to work off some of his nervous energy, but he couldn’t help himself from constantly looking toward the gym door. He’d just set a ball when he heard the gym door slam open with someone huffing for breath. Startled, he whipped his head around and saw a boy with white hair spiked completely up gasping for breath and staring his direction.

After the initial shock of the boy’s sudden, and strange, appearance, Keiji’s eyes drifted down to the red string wrapped around the boy’s left finger that ran along the floor and connected to Keiji’s own finger.

“Bokuto!” The volleyball captain roared. “It’s about time you got here! Why are you getting in trouble on the first day of class?”

Bokuto didn’t respond or even acknowledge that he’d even heard him. He kept his eyes locked on Keiji. He took a deep breath before slowly walking up to Keiji. Petrified, Keiji didn’t move even though part of him wanted to run away. Even though he’d chosen Fukurodani so he could meet his soulmate. His heart was beating too fast for movement to be possible. He was a prey locked in sight. Bokuto stopped a foot apart from Keiji, never breaking eye contact.

“What’s your name?” Bokuto breathed, eyes still wide in awe.

“A-Akaashi Keiji.” Keiji stammers out barely retaining eye contact. Those large golden eyes are astounding. He can’t believe he gets to look into those eyes for the rest of his life.

“Nice to meet you, Akaashi. I’m Bokuto Koutarou, your soulmate.” He gives a big grin before stepping closer and embracing Keiji in a hug so tight he thinks he might die. He doesn’t mind, though. Bokuto’s touch is home after he’s waited so long to meet him. Keiji feels silent tears running down his face and hears not-so-silent tears coming from his soulmate. The team cheers and catcalls them, but it’s all on deaf ears.

At some point, the coach comes up and tells them they can be excused from practice for the day. Bokuto cheers and pulls Keiji from the gym to take him on an impromptu date.

They sightsee and eat and hold hands for hours. Bokuto is and isn’t like Keiji thought he would be. He’s obsessed about volleyball and likes dumb jokes, but he doesn’t care for academics and loves owls, not cats. Keiji’s too elated to question it and spends their date enjoying Bokuto’s too loud and too eager company. Bokuto is instantly smitten with Keiji. He’s affectionate and seeks Keiji’s approval like a child would. Keiji worries what kind of childhood Bokuto’s been hiding from him all these years, but now isn’t the time to ask. He freely gives Bokuto compliments and indulges him in his childish requests.

They stay together until night falls and Keiji’s parents give him concerned calls, wondering where he is. He and Bokuto exchange numbers with promises to meet tomorrow morning to walk to school together. Bokuto gives a chaste kiss on the cheek before they part ways. Akaashi floats home.

Fresh from the bath and lying in bed, Keiji decides to write to Bokuto.

_ I glad we finally got to meet. _

Immediately, he feels the tingle of a response.

**? We met today?**

Keiji furrows his eyebrows in confusion. More tingling distracts his racing thoughts.

**Did you figure out who I am somehow? Did you see me?**

Keiji stares down at the words trying to make sense of them. Waiting for Bokuto to respond with “just kidding” or “got you”. There’s not an immediate response and the words on Keiji’s still start to feel like an unwanted presence. An imposter. Instinctively, he runs his hands over the words.

**It’s okay if you don’t want to share. Tell me how school was today?**

Keiji feels a lurch in his stomach as the realization hits. It’s not Bokuto he’s talking to. Bokuto doesn’t talk like that. It’s someone else. It’s always been someone else he’s written to. Shaking, Keiji replies.

_ I think I have two soulmates. I’m going to bed now. Goodnight. _

Keiji feels more being written in response, but he shuts his eyes and forces himself to fall asleep without reading it. He can’t deal with the revelation of two soulmates right now. He doesn’t even know if that’s possible.

In the morning Keiji has several messages scribbled on both his arms.

**Is that even possible?**

**I believe you, I’ve just never heard of it before.**

**Wait. Does that mean you met your other soulmate??**

**U okay?**

After reading them, he immediately calls Bokuto, who answers on the second try.

“’ello? Keiji?” Bokuto sleepily answers. “Something wrong?”

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji bites his lip in apprehension. “Will you meet me this morning at the park near school? I want to talk to you about something.”

“Ehh? Did I do something wrong?” There’s a tone of fear in Bokuto’s voice that hurts Akaashi’s heart.

“No, Bokuto-san. See you there soon?”

“Anything for you, Keiji!”

They meet in the park thirty minutes later. Keiji brings pastries as substitute for breakfast and to make the conversation slightly easier. He has no appetite himself, but Bokuto happily takes them and munches on them as he swings back and forth on the swing set. Keiji sits on the swing beside him idly.

Keiji takes a deep breath before starting.

“Bokuto-san, you see the red string connecting us, right?”

“Yeah, of course!” Bokuto beams. “How else would I have known you were my soulmate?”

“You know how people have different ways people are matched to their soulmates right?”

Bokuto nods and stuffs another pastry in his mouth.

“You. Have you ever experienced any of the other ones? Any soulmate bonds other than the red sting?”

Bokuto tilts his head to one side. “No? True, it varies by person, but people only have one.”

“I don’t think I do.” Keiji removes his blazer and unbuttons the cuff of his button. He slowly pushes up the sleeve to his shirt, revealing the writing someone else had left last night.

Bokuto reaches out and takes Keiji’s arm gently. He runs a finger over the words as he reads them. When he’s done, he takes Keiji’s hand and kisses it before holding it in his own hands.

“Does that mean we’re not soulmates?” Bokuto’s voice quivers as he brushes his thumb across the red sting on Keiji’s finger. Silent tears are already streaming down his face. “I just found you. I don’t want to lose you.”

Keiji feels tears welling up in his own eyes. He feels so lost. He shakes his head and squeezes Bokuto’s hand back. “I. I think we’re soulmates still. We’re connected by the red string. I just think, somehow, I might have a second soulmate.”

“Is that possible?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never heard of it before. I tried searching this morning, but nothing came up. I always thought I had two identifiers for one soulmate.”

Bokuto sits there staring down at their hands for a moment without speaking. Keiji feels his heart in his throat in that silence.

“Are you okay, Bokuto-san? This must be a surprise to you too.” Keiji trails off. In a whisper he adds, “You’re not mad, are you?”.

Bokuto squeezes Keiji’s hand and looks up at him confused. He has every right to be angry. To be upset. To call Keiji a slut. To call him fickle. To question Keiji’s faithfulness and willingness to be with him. To break things off with him. To force Keiji to break if off with his other soulmate.

After what feels like forever of Bokuto peering into Keiji’s soul, the concerned confused look on his face turns to a wide smile.

Keiji can’t help but finch in fear of what will come next.

“I’m shocked, but I’m not mad or upset or anything! If anything, I’m happy! That just means there’s another person who sees how wonderful you are! Another person to help me take care of you!” Bokuto radiates sunshine and Keiji can’t help but choke out a sob in relief. “Though. I guess I feel sorry for your other soulmate though.” Bokuto’s smile softens. “They haven’t gotten to meet you yet, after all.”

“That may be so, but we’ve written back and forth since I learned how to write.”

“Oh.” Bokuto smirks. “Now I’m jealous! They’ve gotten to grow up with and we just met! We need to make up for lost time!” He pouts.

“Don’t worry, Bokuto-san. We have the rest of our lives together to make up for it.” Keiji lets himself give a small smile before resuming his usual serious demeanor. “But for now, we need to go to school. We’ll be late if we don’t hurry.”

“Agghhh! Aggaaashiiii!”

Bokuto knows how to put a smile on Keiji’s face when all he wants to do is frown.

Keiji can’t bear to answer his other soulmate until he makes it home later that night.

_ I do have two soulmates. I just met the other yesterday. I want to spend time bonding with them for now. I would like some space for now. _

**Are you rejecting me?**

_ No. I just need time to think. _

**Will you still write to me sometimes?**

_ Yes. Just not often. _

**That’s all I need then. Go bond. Take your time.**

Keiji runs his hands over the last two lines. It looks like he has two kind soulmates.

_ Thank you. _

* * *

The days pass and Keiji writes to his other soulmate less and less. High school and the grueling hours he spent at volleyball practice keep him busy. Not to mention, Keiji almost forgets he has a second soulmate when he spends time with Bokuto. Almost.

Bokuto doesn’t let him forget, though. Bokuto asks questions and wants to know he hasn’t met his other soulmate yet. Keiji doesn’t have answers for him.

His soulmate doesn’t let him forget their existence either. They’re not pushy about it. When Keiji doesn’t write to them for over a week or when they miss Keiji’s company, they draw a small black heart on the inside of his wrist running along his veins. Sometimes there’s a volleyball or a cat too. Whenever there’s several unfilled hearts in a line resembling a depleted health gauge, Keiji feels a pang of guilt for neglecting them and writes to them immediately. Sometimes they just need to talk to someone about school and volleyball, but usually they’re just missing Keiji and need to know he still exists. Keiji feels guilt for that most. He’s being cruel to them.

Keiji tries to remember to make time for them, his nameless, faceless soulmate, but life is demanding his attention as well as the upcoming training camp and he finds himself frequently going days without remembering to even make a mark on his skin.

Bokuto is ecstatic over the training camp. Not only does it give him an excuse to play volleyball all day for the entire week, he’s pumped for Keiji to meet his friend from one of the other schools that will be attending.

“Ahhh! I can’t wait for you to meet Kuroo! He’s my best bro and you’re my soulmate, this is going to be great! Both of my favorite people in once place! You’ll toss for both of us, right?”

Keiji feels a strange tugging at his heart at Kuroo’s name. He’d heard Bokuto mention him before. Last year the duo had almost gotten both schools removed from the training camp site due to pranks. Bokuto was overly fond of Kuroo, as he was of anyone who went along with his shenanigans, and frequently shared stories from their time together. Each time Keiji heard Kuroo’s name, he felt that tug. Unsure of what it was, he assumed it was just jealousy. Jealousy that Bokuto seemed as smitten for Kuroo as he did for Keiji. It reminded him that just because people were soulmates, it didn’t mean that they’d for certain spend the rest of their lives together.

“Of course, Bokuto-san. But I highly doubt I’ll like him if he’s just like you. That’s too much energy in one place for me.”

“Whaaat?” Bokuto pouts. “But you like me, don’t you?

Keiji gives a small smile and braces himself for more whining. “When you’re not being annoying, yes.”

Before training camp, Keiji writes to his soulmate to let him know that he’s going to a training camp and he’d appreciate it if they’d only write to him if it was an emergency. He doesn’t want to deal with people asking questions about his private conversations posted on his skin, especially since his soulmate has to be the one that removes their words, not him. They agree and also inform him they will be at a training camp the following week as well.

Keiji racks his brain trying to remember what schools will be there and how many other schools will be hosting training camps. There has to be at least three other training camps in Tokyo, alone, so he doesn’t waste time getting his hopes up.

**Maybe I’ll see you there?**

Keiji gives a small smirk before responding.

_ How would you know? _

**I’ll feel you. I know I will.**

Yeah. Keiji has two hopeless romantics for soulmates.

Training camp starts and it’s beyond hot and packed. Bokuto keeps trying to sneak away so he can hang out with Kuroo, but they keep getting pushed into game after game against different teams. On one of their breaks Bokuto waves frantically at a tall dark-haired boy in a black shirt and red shorts. Keiji studies him, feeling his heart tug in the familiar feeling of jealousy before he coldly reminds Bokuto he should be resting.

When practice for the day is finally over and the other teams are shuffling out of the gym to unpack, Bokuto grabs Keiji and pulls him toward the boy he’d been waving at earlier.

“Ohoho? What’s this?” They boy greets and looks to Keiji. He’s tall with a smirk plastered all over his face. He looks like trouble. “Bro, how did you find an angel on Earth?”

Keiji recoils at the comment, but Bokuto just beams.

“Kuroo! This is Akaashi Keiji! He’s my soulmate!” He points to Keiji and shouts.

Kuroo looks almost pained for a second before giving a feline smile. “Oya? I’m sorry you have to put up with this loud owl, Akaashi.”

“Hey!” Bokuto pouts for half a second. “But Keiji has two soulmates! Isn’t that right?” He turns to Keiji for explanation.

“Ah. I do. Bokuto-san and I are attached by the red string. My other soulmate and I write to each other.”

“Is that so?” Kuroo hums. “What are they like? Hopefully, it’s someone who’s not as dumb and volleyball obsessed as this freak.”

“Hey!” Bokuto interjects. “Keiji hasn’t met his other soulmate yet!”

Keiji catches a slight narrowing of Kuroo’s eyes, but before he can say anything, a short boy with long black hair appears behind Kuroo.

“Kuro. We need to go before captain yells at us.”

Kuroo doesn’t flinch at the sudden appearance or interruption. Instead he hums and looks off to the distance for a second. “Alright.” He turns back to look at Bokuto and Keiji again. “See you two in the third gym later, right?”

Bokuto cheers in response. “Heck, yes!”

After they unpack and eat dinner Bokuto drags Keiji from their room. They head to the third gym hand in hand while Bokuto blubbers on about some game he’d found over the weekend. Kuroo is already there. He’s sitting with his back to the wall, scribbling something in a notebook.

“Bro! Is that homework you’re doing?” Bokuto jeers as they get closer.

“Shutup, Bo! Some of us are in advanced classes and we care about our grades!” Kuroo sticks his tongue out at Bokuto as he closes the notebook.

“But we’re on break! And it’s volleyball time!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kuroo brushes him off before putting his notebook away and standing up.

Keiji feels another tug at his heart watching Kuroo. He sees Kuroo’s cat-like eyes dart to him under his fringe.

“Bokuto-san, you should take after Kuroo-san’s example instead of doing all your homework last minute and begging me for help.”

“Geh! But Keiji, Kuroo’s a chemistry nerd! I need help with math, not chemistry!”

Keiji feels his heart tug again and his blood run cold. Chemistry. His other soulmate is a chemistry nerd too. Volleyball. At a training camp this week in Tokyo. Likes cats. Kuroo is like a cat. His team is the cats. The weird tugging at Keiji’s heart anytime he looks closely at Kuroo.

Keiji shakes his head to clear his thoughts. There’s no way his other soulmate is Kuroo.

“Oh! Kuroo! Who was that with you earlier? Your boyfriend?” Bokuto suggestively waggles his eyebrows at Kuroo.

“No, you dumbass. That’s Kenma. He’s my childhood friend remember?”

Kenma. Childhood friend.

“Oh! I remember! But you two look so close! Are you sure you’re not soulmates?”

Another tug on Keiji’s heart.

“Nah. He’s got the red string of fate. I’m writing on the skin.”

Writing.

“Whoops! I forgot!” Bokuto laughs at himself. “You still haven’t met your soulmate yet though?”

“Nah.” Kuroo grabs a ball and palms it wistfully. “We hadn’t made any concrete plans to meet yet and they’re dating someone else right now. They don’t have much time for me.”

“Whaaaat? What do you mean they’re dating someone else? You’re their soulmate, bro! They should be with you!”

“I don’t think it’s that simple, bro. My soulmate has another soulmate. They’re dating. I can’t get between that. Besides, I think they’re rejecting me in their own way.”

Another soulmate. Dating them. Rejecting him.

“But bro!” Bokuto whines. “That’s awful! How are you living with that?”

Kuroo responds, but Keiji doesn’t hear it. Instead, he feels a pain shoot through his head that’s so sharp it’s almost blinding. There’s a possibility Kuroo is Keiji’s soulmate. The probability is high. All Keiji would need to do is make a single mark on his skin. Kuroo has a pen by his notebook. Probably from habit so he could respond if need be. A habit that Keiji also has.

Instead of grabbing the pen, Keiji holds his forehead and closes his eyes. He can’t tell if the sudden searing pain is real or due to mental duress.

“Keiji? Are you okay?” Bokuto is hovering by Keiji, hand on his shoulder looking worried.

“I think I overextended myself in practice today. I’m afraid I need to go lie down.”

“Okay! I’ll walk you back to our room!”

“That’s okay, Bokuto-san. I can make it.”

“Oh. If you say so.”

“Mhm. Good night Bokuto-san. Kuroo-san.”

“Night Keiji!”

“Goodnight, good looking.”

As Keiji leaves the gym, he can hear Bokuto squawking over Kuroo hitting on him again. He feels eyes watching him as he closes the door, but doesn’t look back. He rests against the closed door with eyes closed and takes several deep breaths. Bokuto and Kuroo are talking about him inside. When he opens his eyes again, the shorter black-haired boy from earlier is standing a few feet away staring at him.

“Oh. Good evening. It’s Kenma, right?”

“You know my name?” The cat-like eyes stare at him for a fraction of a second before darting off to the side.

“Ah. Kuroo-san had mentioned you. He and Bokuto-san are inside if you’re looking for him.”

“I’m not.”

“Oh.”

“You’re Koutarou’s soulmate.”

“I am.”

“You’re positive?”

“Yes. We are tied by the red string.”

Kenma’s eyes flash at that. Most everyone else knows he has two soulmates, but he doesn’t feel like offering that information up right now. Especially since his soulmates best friend is also named Kenma.

There’s a silence between them.

Keiji is the first to break the silence. “I was on my way to bed, so I’ll be going now.”

“Wait. Just Koutarou?”

Keiji’s eyebrows crinkle in irritation before he remembers Kenma also has the red string of fate. Maybe he’s just looking for advice. Keiji tugs at the finger it’s on in apprehension. He can hear Bokuto bring it up inside the gym.

“By the red string, yes. I, uh. I have two soulmates. I haven’t met the other yet.”

Kenma doesn’t say anything, but his eyes flash as he looks at Keiji again and then quickly hides behind his hair again.

“I see. Goodnight then, Keiji.”

Kenma turns and heads back to the direction where Nekoma is staying. Keiji waits until he’s out of sight before heading back to his own teams sleeping arrangements.

Back in the shared bedroom, Keiji buries himself in his covers, capped pen in hand. All he had to do is write. Make some kind of mark and leave it. It didn’t even have to be big. Didn’t have to be a word. He could do an inconspicuous mark on the back of his arm or something.

He can’t bring himself to. He shoves the pen under his pillow. He pretends to be asleep when Bokuto comes back and plops in the bed beside his. His head is too full. He can’t think.

The next day Keiji feels two sets of cat-like eyes following him. He tries to shut the tingling feeling of being watched and the tugging feeling of his heart out. Even though they watch him all day, neither Kuroo nor Kenma try to approach him. By the time regular practice is over, Keiji is exhausted from being on show all day. Apparently it shows, because he easily manages to get out of extra practice with Bokuto and Kuroo that evening.

Bokuto won’t stand for tired as an excuse the third day. He drags Keiji to the third gym after regular practice is over. Kuroo is already there sitting with his back against the wall again with his notebook. When he hears them enter, his eyes go directly to Keiji. He looked pained again, but gives a smirk.

“Couldn’t stay away, could you?”

“I didn’t really have a choice.” Keiji grumbles back.

“You look like shit, though.”

“You did not just say my soulmate looks like shit!” Bokuto yells too loud causing Keiji and Kuroo to wince.

“He’s right, Bokuto-san. I haven’t been sleeping well.”

“That’s probably because you have Bo snoring in your ear every night.”

Kuroo grins and Keiji can feel his stomach hurt. He wants to run.

“Hey! I don’t snore!”

Ignoring him completely, Kuroo locks eyes with Keiji. “Why don’t we skip practice today and just hang out since you don’t feel so well?”

Keiji rather practice. There’s less talking when they’re practicing. Less risk is involved. But maybe since it’s Bokuto and Kuroo and they’re loud and obnoxious when they get together, maybe they’ll spend the whole time talking to each other instead of forcing Keiji to talk. He could learn more about Kuroo’s unknown soulmate this way.

“Alright.” Keiji agrees and sits on the floor a few feet away from Kuroo.

Bokuto sits directly to Keiji’s opposite side and Kuroo slides closer to Keiji so they’re all sitting comfortably close to each other. He fell for their trap.

Keiji’s eyes narrow. Apparently feigning sick the last two days had been a mistake. Even two idiots can put their brains together and form a plan against an unsuspecting party. He sighs and leans his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and resigning himself to being in-between Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s conversation. Maybe he’ll even be able to nap.

Keiji does find himself drifting off to sleep while the other two chat away just being satisfied with his presence and the occasional unreciprocated, but appreciated, physical affection from Bokuto. He catches himself nodding off when he notices the voices on either side of him have turned to hushed whispers instead of their usual abhorrent almost yells.

“Don’t you want to meet your soulmate though?” Bokuto is asking. He sounds remorseful, like he’s ready to cry over Kuroo’s soulmate.

“I do, but I get the feeling they don’t want to meet me.” Kuroo gives a soft sigh. “We used to talk all the time growing up, but a few years ago they became more distant. I don’t know if I did something or if something happened.”

“They didn’t say anything?”

“They did and they didn’t? I think found their other soulmate around them, but didn’t know what was happening.”

“I can’t believe you still don’t know your soulmate’s name. Not even a family name. That’s basic stuff!”

“Mn. They’re secretive. I’m not even sure if they’re a girl or a boy. I think boy though.”

“What else do you know about them?”

“Hm. They’re smart.” Kuroo’s voice is soft and sweet. Keiji knows if he opened his eyes Kuroo would probably have a soft smile paired with some romantic wistful pained expression. “Probably smarter than me. They’re also younger, but not by much. Kinda rude, but also really sweet to me even though I don’t think they mean to be. They also play volleyball. A setter. They’re at a training camp this week in Tokyo too!”

Keiji feels Bokuto bristle beside him and he racks his brain trying to remember if he’d divulged that his soulmate would be at a volleyball training camp as well. If Bokuto had information to make the same hypothesis he had.

“Still.” Bokuto’s voice is low. “isn’t it kinda cruel that they don’t want to meet you? You’re soulmates. You’re supposed to be together.”

“I hate it. But it’s not just my choice. I love them. I’ve never met them, but I love them. I don’t want to force them into something they don’t want to do. Besides, I’m only in high school. They’re younger than me. We can wait to meet when we’re adults.” Kuroo pauses and takes a deep breath. “Hopefully.”

A silence passes between them. Keiji breathes easier, hoping the soulmate talk had passed. Bokuto breaks the silence and shatters his hopes.

“It’s cruel. Keiji is the same way. He doesn’t seem to want to meet his other soulmate either. I hate it.”

“That’s his choice though, bro. I’m sure he has his reasons. Didn’t you say he ran away the first time you two almost met?”

Bokuto gives a soft chuckle. “Yeah. A year ago when he toured Fukurodani. I ran to find him because a teammate said he might be close, but I couldn’t find him anywhere. He can really run when he wants to.” He gives a snort. “But I was a stranger. His other soulmate isn’t. I really wish he’d meet them.”

Kuroo offers a hum in response.

Bokuto shifts suddenly away from the wall. “Bro. What if I wrote something to Keiji’s soulmate while he was sleeping? Like Keiji’s name or phone number? Even my phone number. That’d help, right?”

“Bro, I don’t think that’s such a good id-“

Bokuto jumps up and a shadow passes over Keiji as Bokuto walks over to where Kuroo’s pen is stashed in his notebook. Keiji bristles in rage and opens his eyes to glare at Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san, if you so much as make one mark on me with that pen, not only will I never toss for you again, I will breakup with you as well.” He seethes.

Kuroo, realizing there’s about to be an argument, scoots away from the two and stands to leave, but doesn’t move any further away.

Bokuto’s already got pen in hand and is looking sadly down at where Keiji’s still sitting. Feeling at a disadvantage, Keiji hops up and starts taking precautionary steps away from Bokuto.

“Keiji, just let me write one sentence to them. Or just your name. My phone number.” His voice rises in frustration as he talks. “You can’t just leave them in the dark like that! It’s wrong!”

“That’s not your decision!” Keiji shouts in anger. “And it’s not for you to communicate with my soulmate!”

“I just want everyone to be happy.” Bokuto mumbles, taking a step toward Keiji.

“It wouldn’t make me happy.” Keiji growls back. He’s not ready to meet another soulmate.

He eyes the pen warily in Bokuto’s hand and takes another step back, ready to bolt. Bokuto lunges forward and grabs Keiji’s arm.

“Koutarou!” Keiji shrieks, fearful Bokuto will use his strength against him and pin him down.

Bokuto sees the fear in Keiji’s eyes and throws the pen down behind him. Kuroo takes the pen from the floor and takes a few steps back before sitting back against the wall where he’d been before.

Keiji calms and Bokuto’s grip becomes more lax as he slowly beckons Keiji in closer for a hug.

“I’m sorry, Keiji. I just hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I remember wondering where my soulmate was and it’s the worst feeling in the world. Your other soulmate is bound to love you so I don’t know why you avoid them. Why you’re running away from happiness.”

Keiji chokes out a sob. “I don’t know how to have two soulmates. I thought I had one. But there’s two people I’m supposed to love the same. I don’t even know what love is, Koutarou. How am I supposed to make sure my affections are dispersed equally to two people? How am I guaranteed that you two won’t fight? That you both won’t come to resent me?”

Bokuto squeezes Keiji tighter in his arms. “I don’t have the answers for you. Nobody does. But I love you and I’m pretty sure your other soulmate does too. When you’re ready, you should give them a chance. If not for you or them, do it for me, okay?”

Keiji can only sniffle and nod. When he and Bokuto break apart he sees Kuroo sitting on the floor with silent tears running down his face. The pen is in his hand and he’s drawing something on the inside of his wrist.

Keiji feels the tickling sensation of writing appearing on his skin the same time the terror strikes from realizing that Kuroo is there. He’s the one writing to him. Keiji presses his wrist to hide whatever Kuroo is writing and takes a tentative step backwards toward the door. Bokuto looks back and forth between the two in confusion and notices Keiji’s rigid stature.

Kuroo’s finished writing now and wipes the tears from his face and sniffs. He sets the pen back in his book before hopping up and looking toward the other two with a fake smile.

“Why don’t we call it a night?”

Bokuto’s eyes shoot to Kuroo’s wrist where a line of hearts is visible. Three hearts filled black and three empty containers running down the middle of his wrist over the veins. A health gauge. Something to signify he loves and misses his soulmate. Something Bokuto has seen on Keiji’s wrists before from his soulmate. He looks back to Keiji who’s eyes are wide and is taking another step back. His wrists are glued to his sides as if hiding something. Keiji doesn’t even see Bokuto take a step forward, closing the space between the two, or feel him gently take Keiji’s left hand and pull it forward.

Keiji’s eyes are locked on Kuroo and his brain is screaming run. His eyes flicker over to Bokuto who is starting to get excited and look as if he’s on the cusp of a great discovery. Bokuto takes a crucial step to the side, exposing Keiji’s wrist to Kuroo. Kuroo is confused for a second, but after he finds the hearts, his eyes widen and his fake smile drops.

“Holy shit.” He whispers and quickly walks up to join Bokuto and Keiji. He holds his wrist out beside Keiji’s. Keiji’s eyes fix on the identical drawings. He doesn’t dare look at either of them.

“Keiji! Kuroo! You’re soulmates?” Bokuto shouts with more energy than either of them have.

Kuroo doesn’t reply, but licks a finger and erases one of the hearts on his own wrist. The three watch as it disappears on Keiji’s wrist only fractions of a second after it does Kuroo’s.

Bokuto pulls the two of them into an unreciprocated hug. He’s vibrating with energy. Kuroo seems stunned. Keiji is still staring at his wrist. Tears are burning in his eyes.

“Bo.” Kuroo finally speaks again. His voice is calm and quiet. Even sad still. “Would you give us a little bit?”

“Ooh! Of course!” Bokuto hoots. He attempts to give Keiji another hug and kisses him on the cheek before making his leave.

They stand there in silence. Keiji is still fighting back tears when Kuroo takes his hand and guides him back to where they’d been sitting against the wall earlier. Keiji slides down, pulls his knees to his chest, and buries his head in them. He can hear Kuroo knocking his head against the wall beside him.

“You know,” Kuroo’s voice is soft like a whisper, “when I first saw you come in with the Fukurodani team, I thought it might be you. I’d bragged about how I’d know you when I met you.” Keiji can hear the grin in his voice. “I told Kenma I thought it might be you. Know what they said? There was no way. You’re way out of my league and they hoped you wouldn’t be stuck with two dumbasses for soulmates.” He snickers. “I didn’t know for sure though. I’m sorry I confirmed your fears. I didn’t mean to do it in front of you like that. You two were fighting and I just missed my soulmate. I knew if we ever met you wouldn’t accept me, but I was hopeful. This reaction isn’t even the worst I’d concocted in my head so I’m a little relieved. Even though you don’t find me a suitable soulmate right now, I hope we can try to be friends. I’m not giving up on being your soulmate though. Not yet.” Kuroo rambles on, spilling his heart and trying to fill the void of silence.

Keiji doesn’t speak. He can’t. He trembles and tries to figure out why Kuroo is so nice and why Bokuto was excited and why other people are happy when they meet their soulmates but he’s tried and failed to run away from both now.

“I understand if you need time to let it sink in. I would like to have your number though. You don’t have to give it to me right now. Or Bo can give you my number when you’re ready. If. I’m still going to write. I’ll always write. I get the feeling you don’t like other seeing what I put though. And you’ll probably really not like it when it spreads that I’m your other soulmate. I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to, but I bet Bokuto has told half the world already. That idiot.”

Keiji snorts and stifles a laugh. Everyone at training camp probably knows now.

“Ah.” Kuroo almost cheers. “I knew I could get a laugh out of you. I’m not the provocation master for nothing.”

Keiji shakes his head softly. “Sorry.”

“Sorry? You didn’t think my joke was funny? Oh! I know! I have one for you. Did you hear the one about the recycling triplets? Their names are Polly, Ethel, and Ian.”

Keiji snorts again even though it’s dumb. “Need Kenma to throw a shoe at you again.”

“Hey!” Kuroo pouted. “I told you that in confidence!”

Keiji can tell Kuroo isn’t really offended. That he’s still focused on Keiji who still has his head buried in his knees.

“You know, I must be adenine. That must be how I got paired with you.” Kuroo snorts at his own joke. “Get it? Not you, but the letter u.” He lets out a hyena-like cackle and Keiji elbows him in the ribs to make him stop. “Uumph! If you don’t like my jokes then you should tell your own!”

Keiji shakes his head against his knees. He stiffens when he feels a hand on his back. Kuroo rubs softly up and down Keiji’s back a few times before pulling Keiji closer to him in a side huge. Keiji stays rigid at first, but soon finds himself leaning into Kuroo’s touch. His soulmate. Kuroo squeezes him tight for a second and then rubs his hand against Keiji’s arm.

“I do love you, Keiji. I don’t understand why it is that you’re so against me, but I want to try to move past that. To make you not hate me.”

Keiji tenses at Kuroo using his given name and declaring his love. He frowns harder at Kuroo thinking that he hates him. He pulls his head from his knees and rest his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, still under Kuroo’s face and not daring to look him in the eye.

“I don’t hate you.” Keiji sniffles.

Kuroo gives a jolt of surprise. “You don’t?”

Keiji shakes his head. He considers not giving an answer at all, but then he remembers the terrible jokes Kuroo told earlier. “I hate your science jokes.”

“You say that, but you laughed at them. They got you talking.”

“I wasn’t laughing at them. I was laughing at you and your stupid laugh.”

“Hey!” Kuroo gives a real pout, but leans his head against Keiji’s. There’s a moment of silence and Kuroo fidgets until he can think of a way to break the silence again. “As much as I’m treasuring getting to be in the same room with you and getting to cuddle you, are you ready to go get some rest? I know this is a lot.”

Keiji bites his lip in thought before shaking his head. “I have things I want to say.”

“You cried when you realized I was your soulmate and then put down my jokes. I don’t know if I can handle much more rejection in one day, Keiji.” Kuroo teases, resulting in Keiji jabbing him in the ribs once more.

“Don’t forget, Nekoma lost to Fukurodani earlier too.”

“I’m not so sure you’re my sweet soulmate. Where’s that pen go? I need a retest to be sure.” Kuroo makes a big show of searching for the pen.

Keiji feels a tingling sensation on his wrist, just below where he still had the hearts. He lifts it so he can see what Kuroo had written.

**I love you.**

“You’re sappier than Bokuto-san.” Keiji mutters and rolls his eyes. There’s a scoff in reply, but he ignores it. “I don’t hate you. And I’m not going to choose between you and Bokuto-san. I won’t abandon either of you, but I don’t know how to have two soulmates. I don’t even know how to have one. I wanted more time before finding you to figure it out. I know it was selfish, but I don’t know how to keep things equal between you two, especially since Bokuto-san and I go to school together and you’re across the city. I’m already so busy and it’ll just get busier the closer we all get to college. I don’t want either of you to fight or feel lesser. But I also feel selfish for having two soulmates. And-“ Keiji takes a deep breath, but instead of continuing the streamline of worries in his head, he just shakes his head.

Kuroo hums for a second and squeezes him again. “You’re worrying too much and putting too much pressure on yourself. None of us know how to be soulmates yet. It’ll take time. We’ll make mistakes and piss each other off. Bo and I love you, so we’re not going to be comparing who you’ve kissed more, even though he’s unfairly winning right now and I think we need to fix that immediately. But we’ll just all take it one day at a time. Besides, you’re an idiot if you think that Bo and I won’t be dating each other too.” He hums for a moment in thought. “Until you graduate, I know we won’t be able to spend a lot of time together. I’d be pretty ecstatic if you answered my texts and calls on occasion and if we could spend one day a month together, just you and me.”

“Since when did you get wise?”

Kuroo scoffs again. “I’m older and much wiser than you, Keiji. You should learn to believe in me.”

“I can’t believe you just had the gall to tell me you were going to date my soulmate.” Keiji teases.

“Well, your soulmates boyfriend is really cute so I have to see if maybe the cute boyfriend is using him for adult reasons.”

Keiji whips his head up and stares at Kuroo disgustedly. Kuroo grins back in victory. “Master of provocation strikes again.” Keiji glares at him, but he keeps smiling. “Mind if I kiss you, Keiji?”

Keiji bristles at the thought of anyone kissing him aside from Bokuto, his soulmate. Kuroo frowns when he feels Keiji backup and quickly adds, “Or not”.

Keiji has to remind himself that Kuroo is also his soulmate and that it’s not wrong if they kiss. That Bokuto would cheer them on to kiss.

“Its. It’s not that. I just. Felt unfaithful because.” Keiji lets himself trail off. “It’s okay. You can.”

“It’s okay. I’m your soulmate too.” Kuroo runs his thumb across the writing on Keiji’s wrist before moving his hand to Keiji’s chin. He tilts it and leans in for a slow soft kiss. It’s different from kissing Bokuto, but it doesn’t feel wrong.

When they break apart, Kuroo has a ridiculously big smile on his face. He grabs Keiji in another hug.

“I’ve made a terrible mistake. You’re going to be clingier than Bokuto-san, aren’t you?”

Kuroo breaks the hug and grins. “Oh, hell yes.”

Keiji rolls his eyes. Kuroo hops up and offer him a hand. Keiji takes it and Kuroo interlaces their fingers. He grabs his notebook and they head toward the door. Kuroo walks him all the way to the room Fukurodani is using.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, soulmate.” Kuroo whispers before giving Keiji a quick peck on the cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Kuroo-san.” Keiji whispers back, his heart fluttering as he watches Kuroo head toward his own room.

As soon as Keiji enters the room there’s immense cheering, whistling, and cat-calls of congratulations. Still standing in the doorway, Keiji just closes his eyes and waits for it to quiet down. He’s too exhausted to scold anyone.

When it’s finally quiet he opens his eyes and finds Bokuto. “Bokuto-san.” Bokuto gives a jolt, but can’t wipe the stupidly huge smile from his face. “Since you can’t keep your big mouth shut will you, as my soulmate, go buy me something to drink?”

“But I want to hear what happened between you and Kuroo! You’ve been gone awhile!”

Keiji gives a soft smile and that’s all Bokuto needs to hoot and quickly excuse himself, making sure to kiss Keiji’s cheek on the way out.

* * *

Having two soulmates is easier than expected for Keiji. Although, in some ways it’s harder too. Because it’s Bokuto and Kuroo, sometimes it feels like Keiji has two children, but they’re reliable when they need to be.

Bokuto started a group chat to ensure they all stay connected almost instantly after he officially learned Keiji had accepted Kuroo. It tended to be the bane of Keiji’s existence most days. Mostly, Keiji thinks it’s just an excuse for Bokuto and Kuroo to gush to and flirt with each other, but Keiji doesn’t mind it too much. It gives him an opportunity to destroy both their egos with one teensy text sometimes.

Keiji keeps his promise to see Kuroo at least one day of a month. It’s also easier than anticipated. One Saturday each month, he and Kuroo will go on a date and then both will spend the night at Bokuto’s house.

A year passes without any major arguments or issues in their relationship. Kuroo and Bokuto still tease each other relentlessly, Keiji still feels he doesn’t give Kuroo enough attention, Bokuto is still madly supportive of the two, Bokuto and Kuroo are still excessively sappy to Keiji, and Keiji loves both of them dearly.

Right now, they’re irritating him with how excited they are that training camp is approaching. It’s their last one together so Bokuto and Kuroo want to make sure it’s memorable, but it’s also the time when they all officially began dating. They’re blowing the group text up with plans for some sort of romantic picnic in the third gym. Keiji quickly foils their plans reminding them there’s no food in the gym and they don’t have anywhere to store food anyway. They both sulk, but remain overzealous.

At training camp this year, there’s a new team, Karasuno. The team itself isn’t impressive. They lack instruction and are more of a group of individuals than a team. Still, Keiji finds his eyes going back to one boy on the team. He’s tall and blond. He acts like he doesn’t really like volleyball or the rest of his team aside from one shorter freckled boy. Keiji feels a tug at his heart when he sees the blond boy laughing quietly beside the freckled boy.

Frowning, Keiji tries to put it behind him. He doesn’t know why he’s drawn to the boy, but he doesn’t have time for a silly crush right now. He’s got to keep Bokuto focused and keep Kuroo away from his team. He wants to go back to nationals this year.

The three are in the third gym practicing when Keiji feels a tug at his heart again. Instinctively he looks toward the door to see the blond boy from Karasuno walking past.

Kuroo slips an arm around Keiji’s waist and leans against him. “Something grabbing your attention out there?”

“Hm. It’s probably nothing, but there’s something about that blond boy from Karasuno that keeps drawing my attention.”

Bokuto comes up to Keiji’s other side and wraps an arm around his shoulder, so Keiji now has two sweaty boys hanging on him. “Ooohh! Keiji has a crush? How scandalous!”

Keiji frowns. “I hate both of you. Now get off me, you both stink.” Keiji shrugs them off and returns to practice.

A few minutes later, Keiji feels that tugging feeling again. He looks toward the door to find the blond boy standing in the doorway looking like he has a question.

“Oya?”

“Oya? Oya? Oya?”

Kuroo and Bokuto call to him. They speak and Keiji learns his name is Tsukishima. Bokuto practically bullies him into practicing with them and Kuroo offers blocking advice. Keiji is mostly quiet as usual, but he still finds his eyes drifting toward Tsukishima. He tries to come off as uninterested, but Keiji can tell it’s just a defense mechanism.

Later that night, Bokuto and Kuroo tease Keiji about his wandering gaze. He brushes them off, but can tell somethings not right. There’s no reason for him to have some unfounded crush on a stranger at first sight. He wonders if it’s possible to have three soulmates, but he doesn’t voice that thought. If Tsukki was also his soulmate, there would’ve been some sort of identifier. They would’ve known. He brushes it off as a crush.

Tsukki joins them the next day and they end up playing a practice match with Hinata and Lev. Keiji is glad Tsukki is on Kuroo’s team because then he has a reason to keep his eye on him. He notices Kuroo also can’t keep his eyes off Tsukki.

After the match, Keiji decides to tease Kuroo about his wondering gaze. Kuroo blushes in response and for once in his life, refuses to respond.

On the third day of training camp, they don’t practice since it’s the anniversary of Keiji and Kuroo realizing they’re soulmates and the three of them officially dating. They’re sitting outside enjoying the cool air and what few stars they can see when Keiji has a coughing fit. To everyone’s surprise, he coughs up a flower. It’s a chrysanthemum, mostly yellow with darker brownish hues to it and a little bit of blood.

Bokuto doesn’t get what’s happening and panics. “Keiji! Keiji are you alright? There’s blood on that flower!”

Keiji rolls his eyes. “Yes. Because blood on the flower I just vomited is what we should be worried about.”

“Huh.” Kuroo whistles. “Looks like that’s the reason you couldn’t keep your eyes off him. We’ve become four.”

Keiji stares at the flower hopelessly. “Is that even possible? Three soulmates? And we just met. I thought Hanahaki’s was for someone you’re already in love with?” Keiji looks hopelessly to Kuroo like he’d have answers.

“We are the impossible, Keiji.” Kuroo reminds him. “But you can’t run away from this one. You’ll die. Or, I guess, lose him, but that’s killing a part of yourself too.”

Bokuto is being ominously quiet for once in his life and Keiji turns to him with wide eyes. Bokuto’s got that ginormous smile of his on his face and he’s vibrating in place. As soon as Keiji turns, Bokuto’s squeezing the life out of him in a hug. He feels Kuroo join the hug from his back.

“This is so great, Keiji! Four is even better than three! We can play so much more volleyball this way and nobody will ever have to be alone!”

Keiji finds himself chuckling. “Thank you. I love you both.”

“”Love you too!””

Keiji coughs up more flowers in the morning and decides he needs to talk to Tsukki the next evening after practice. He can’t wait on this one. He feels the disease already taking a toll on his body and its scaring his soulmates. Tsukki doesn’t look so well-rested himself during the day’s practice, but otherwise doesn’t act any different than normal. He doesn’t seem surprised when Keiji approaches him later and asks him to meet in the third gym tonight.

Keiji is a ball of nerves. He knows can’t run from this. Not like he did for Bokuto and Kuroo. The last year with his soulmates has been good to him, though, and he knows they’ll support him. He’s not afraid of love anymore. He’s concerned about having a soulmate that’s younger than him, but Tsukki seems more mature than the other two, so he brushes that thought off. Maybe Tsukki will help keep the other idiots in line.

Tsukki seems slightly surprised when he comes to the third gym and the volleyball obsessed dorks aren’t playing volleyball. Keiji has to admit that it is a bit weird, but they’re all pretty useless for it right now. Bokuto and Kuroo try to wrangle Tsukki into conversation, but Keiji calmly plucks him from their grasp and walks outside with him away from his other loud soulmates and away from other prying eyes.

“Were you aware that one person can have more than one soulmate?” Keiji opens, preferring to get straight to the point. Tsukki shakes his head. “I didn’t know either until a couple years ago. I’m attached to Bokuto by the red string of fate, to Kuroo through writing on the skin, and,” Keiji bites his lip anxiously, “I believe I’m bonded with you through Hanahaki’s.”

Tsukki looks stunned for a second before digging in his pocket for something. He produces a blue carnation the same color as Keiji’s steel blue eyes. He looks at Keiji full of fear, but Keiji smiles back and pulls his chrysanthemum from his pocket and trades Tsukki flowers.

“What now?” Tsukki asks tentatively. “How does this all work?”

Keiji gives a soft smile and smells his flower. “You and I are bonded. If we avoid each other, we will keep throwing up flowers until we die. It should stop if we date. Technically, you have no bond with Bokuto-san or Kuroo-san, but they do date each other and I’m sure they wouldn’t be opposed to dating you. Kuroo seems to have a little crush on you already.” Keiji gives a chuckle. “Although, I see many, many reasons why you wouldn’t want to do that.”

“Die?” Tsukki echoes.

“Yes. Hanahaki’s is the most brutal of the soulmate bonds. There are surgeries, but you won’t ever be able to feel for that person again. Unless you’re like me with multiple soulmates, then you won’t have a soulmate. It’s not unheard of, but it can be lonely. It’s like letting a piece of yourself die.”

“You don’t want that? You already have two soulmates and we don’t know each other.” Tsukki sneers.

Keiji stares at him, realizing that Tsukki is feeling vulnerable and that’s why he’s sneering and attempting to act aloof. “I don’t. Call me selfish. Even though I already have two amazing, idiotic, loud, irritating, sappy, wholesome, perfect soulmates, I can’t help but to want you as well knowing we’re bonded.”

“That’s pretty forward of you.”

“I ran away from those two in the beginning. I won’t make the same mistake three times.” Keiji retorts a big aggressively. “That would be idiotic. Those two are idiotic enough so I need to be the rational one. So,” he softens his voice, “what do you say? Accept me as a soulmate and begin a life with me and those idiots or continue to be strangers and throw up flowers until one of us accidently dies from being stubborn?”

“Both are such appealing choices.” Tsukki dryly states.

“We’re far more interesting than death.” Keiji gives a soft reassuring smile.

“I don’t really have a choice, do I? I guess I’ll accept you.” There’s a bit of fear in Tsukki’s voice and it wavers. He’s looking down and away from Keiji.

“Good choice. Do you mind if I hug you? Those two idiots will probably kiss you, though. Just fair warning.”

Tsukki’s mouth hangs open in disgusted surprise, knowing full-well that Keiji is probably right.

“I’d rather not give my first kiss to either of those idiots.” He mumbles.

“Is your soulmate good enough or should we go find that cute freckled boy you seem so close to?” Keiji smirks.

“You’re. Fine.” Tsukki mutters.

“Good. That’s what I wanted to hear.” Keiji grabs the back of Tsukki’s head and gently pulls him down to give a short soft kiss on the lips.

There’s cheering and whistling on impact and Keiji rolls his eyes. He knew better than to expect his other two soulmates wouldn’t be watching from afar. Tsukki jolts back with a blush and tries to ignore the rapidly approaching Bokuto and Kuroo, who do hug and kiss him more extensively than Keiji did.

Keiji takes a step back to lean on the wall and watch Bokuto and Kuroo harass Tsukki. He grabs his phone and takes of quick photo of the three. Of his three wonderful, annoying, perfect soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be like 2-3k, but apparently I don’t know what that is. Whoops.
> 
> I’m still thirsty for some KuroAka so apparently Kuroo gets the biggest part. Also, whoops, but sorry not sorry.
> 
> Title was taken from the song Trouble With Youth by Say Hi. I love that song and will listen to it endlessly. Eventually, there will be another fic titled Trouble With Youth (Bokuroo though) that will also be inspired by it.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oopsthisisqueertoo) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/?hl=en) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/oops_its_KiriBo)


End file.
